Epiphanot
by Alan's Only
Summary: Lucius has an annoying habbit...What happens when Severus finally lets go and lets him have it? First posting on LJ. SSLM Soft M. But still HOT!


Epiphanot  
Genre- Romance and Humour  
Disclaimer- Don't Own!!!!  
Warnings- SLASH! SS/LM--no real warnings!  
Word- 910

'Click'

'Click'

'Click'

Lucius sat at the small table inside Severus' kitchen. He had successfully hidden from the War and after escaping Azkaban he wasn't about to be caught and swept under the rug like every other Death Eater--with no trial.

Severus had been a main factor in the war: he protected Harry Potter—the Boy Who Almost Didn't Survive the Second Time. The Ministry knew he knew things that could spread bad blood among the still rebuilding wizarding nation, so the Minister of magic allowed Severus' house to be skipped over during the nightly raids.

'Click'

'Click'

'Click'

Severus looked up from his morning paper. The male who sat on the other side of the table continued with the infuriating clicking, allowing just the cane's metal tip to hit the ground. It had been several months since Lucius had been allowed outside, not since Ms. Incrovia —his next-door-neighbour—went off into the night shrieking that she saw a Death Eater. Luckily she had been committed to a madhouse afterwards. Severus sighed and set his paper aside.

'Click'

'Click'

'Click'

"Stop," Severus muttered quietly, his teeth clenched.

"There is nothing to do in this cramped little house, Severus, and you know it as well as I do…" Lucius replied in little more then a growl.

"Yes, but that clicking may lead me to hurting something… Namely someone whose name starts with an L," Severus said with a defeated sigh. He raised the mug of coffee to his lips and took a long sip before Lucius started again.

'Click'

'Click'

"STOP!" Severus roared, as he lunged from the table and grabbed the cane.

"Hah, what are you going to do now?" Lucius sneered as Severus tried to pull the cane out of Lucius' grip.

"This!" Severus growled once again and leaned forward.

After four months of living with this man under his roof he finally caved, finally surrendered to his lust. Twenty years of pent up frustration, of what some would call love, rushed out as their lips met. Severus had wanted this—him—since the Welcoming Feast at his first day in Hogwarts, and even the three years he was stuck in that school after Lucius left. Then the Death Eaters welcomed him, and yet again he was forced to stand in Lucius' presence and not able to really talk to him. Oh, how fate had dealt him his hand. He had played it right and here was his reward: Lucius' surprised lips in a soft little 'oh' under his.

Lucius didn't move, he didn't breathe: he was frozen to his chair, the cane in his hand falling loose.

Severus felt Lucius' grip give way and pulled back, but not before he swiped his tongue into Lucius' hot mouth.

A triumphant smirk settled on to Severus' lips as he held the cane, waiting for Lucius' senses to return to him.

"You took my cane…" Lucius murmured, his ice blue eyes still wide in shock.

"Yes… Yes, I did… What are you going to do about it?" Severus asked. His eyes had darkened to the point where there was no difference between pupil and iris; they were just deep pools of blackness. He lifted Lucius' cane and tapped him on the nose with the cold tip of it.

Without a thought, without a second to think, Lucius moved against the cane, kissing its cold tip. Then, in the next second, Lucius was standing and had crushed his mouth to Severus', pulling him close, one hand finding the cane as the other held the back of Severus' neck. His tongue didn't wait for an invitation as it pushed through Severus' parted lips and thoroughly explored his mouth.

A loud groan escaped Severus' throat as he dropped the cane and pulled Lucius against his body, his cock coming to life in a heartbeat. Lucius' plan failed him; the feeling of another human so close to him after a year in Azkaban and four months here, overtook him in a tidal wave of sensations.

It was quick and rough, movements jerky: both soon found themselves sweaty and pleasantly sticky. Lucius stood panting over the sink, his long blonde hair over one shoulder dipping into the metal basin, small love bites evident along his neck and exposed pale shoulders. He was dressed only his white linen undershirt but it was now hanging loose over his shoulder, the rest of his clothes thrown to the floor. Severus panted behind him, the only movement they shared. Unlike Lucius, he was still almost fully dressed, though the numberless buttons had been undone, and his pale chest had a couple small bite marks that ran along some of his old scars.

Severus slipped away from Lucius. A groan escaped both of them, but he didn't step fully away before he turned Lucius, looking into his face, a smirk planted on his thin, love-bruised lips.

They stayed quiet, watching each other's eyes, something passing between them: then Severus pulled Lucius back against him, chest to chest, so the sticky mess on Lucius was now shared as they joined for another kiss.

FIN

AN: THANK YOU'S to My new lovely beta Graylor!  
http://graylor. She was a huge help! And thank you to  
http://community. resource/2283.html  
for finding me this beta!  
And then  
http://ejab62. for telling me to go to hpbetaresource!


End file.
